The Dark Side Of Love
by Sasuki Asuka
Summary: The Digi Destineds has all grown up into teenagers and all went to do their own thing but what happends when one of them turns evil and sides with their worst enemie? R/R! Sorato,Takari,Keolie,Michi,Leeika and meany more!
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Side of Love  
  
Chapter #1  
  
"At the air port"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or these Characters, they all belong to Toei Animation and Fox Kids, ect… So please don't sue me. J But I do own this story!  
  
Now own with the story!  
  
A girl with shoulder length red hair was waiting at the air port for her long time friend.  
  
"I wonder what time Mimi will get here." She questioned herself out loud while glancing at her baby blue watch. She looked up and saw a group of people walking out of the first gates, she noticed a girl with short pink hair walking out looking around.  
  
"MIMI??!!" she gasped in surprise.  
  
"SORA??!!" Mimi also gasped in the same tone. Sora started running towards Mimi, as Mimi started running towards Sora.  
  
"Oh! Mimi I miss you so much!!" Sora admitted to her best friend while hugging her.  
  
"I missed you too Sora!!" Mimi replied giving Sora a hug.  
  
Sora picked up Mimi's suitcases and started walking over to her red sports car as Mimi followed behind her. As Sora drove on the highway Mimi looked out the window admiring the scenery.  
  
"Sora…what does Tai look like now?" Mimi asked as she slowly closed her eyes just letting the cool wind whip across her burning cheeks.  
  
"Mimi why would you care what Taichi look like now?" Sora asked her a bit puzzled.  
  
"Well…I don't I guess I just wanted to know what our BRAVE leader looks like now. I mean does he still have that big flock of hair on his head?" Mimi giggled with every word.  
"Well no he got a hair cut and to tell you the truth he looks cute with it." Sora admitted.  
  
"Oh wow!" Mimi blurted out in a dazed tone.  
  
They drove into Sora's drive way of her house and Mimi out while Sora parked her car and locked the doors. Sora got out her keys and placed the right one into the door knob and turned the handle till the door opened. As they entered the house Sora took Mimi on a tour and lead her up to her sunny bedroom.  
  
"Wow Sora your room looks so…feminine like." Mimi giggled.  
  
"Yeah I know, I guess growing up took a lot of my tomboyisness out of me heh…" Sora cooed.  
  
"Mimi I hope you know were going shopping today!" She told the girl with pink hair.  
  
"Huh…SHOPPING??!! Sora I thought you were Sora I hate going shopping tomboy." Mimi asked.  
  
"Well I was only 11 years old back then and I did hate shopping…but it was fun when my mom took me to get new cloths. So I guess I grew to like it." Sora laughed.  
  
"Alright… hey lets have a Digi Destined get together party!" Mimi told Sora excitedly.  
  
"Hey that's a good idea! There's this new Pizza Parlour down the street next to the park, do you want to have the party there?" Sora asked Mimi.  
  
"YEAH!" Mimi happily yelled.  
  
"Great, I'll call everyone." Sora got up from the floor and walked over to her red heart shaped phone and dials the boy was on her soccer team ever since they were 11.   
  
  
  
::Ring Ring::  
  
"I'm coming just hold on!!" He yelled at the phone putting down his soccer ball, he picks up the phone and speaks into the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" Tai asked into the phone silently waiting for someone to answer on the other end.  
  
"Hello is this Tai?" Sora asked not recognising the voice on the other end.  
  
"Duh Sora! It's me Tai." Tai told the red head on the phone.  
  
"Well Mimi's plane just came in and she had this great idea to have a DD party at the new Pizza Parlour. So you coming?" Sora choked out. Tai's cheeks suddenly turned to a pinkish colour at the sound of Mimi's name.  
  
"Yeah that'll be cool and Sora-Chan please tell Mimi I said hi!" Tai held her name for a short bit of time of time not wanting to forget the sound of his angel's name.  
  
"Alright bye Tachi-Kun" Sora waited for a minuet to hear him say reply a good-bye.  
  
"Bye Sora-Chan" he replied and hung up.  
  
Sora hung up her red phone and told Mimi that Tai said Hi and then they were off to the mall.  
  
Author's Note: Please R/R! I'm going to get Chapter 2 up tomorrow because I need time to re-type it. Oh and just so everyone knows yes I'm the same person who brought out this story a long time ago and I am S-Chan the creator of the Love… Who Need's It Anyways? story ^^; I didn't like Digimon 03 anymore so I didn't continue it he… sorry but I can tell you guys for sure I'm going to continue this one! Again please R/R!! 


	2. Chapter 2Silence

The Dark Side of Love  
  
Chapter #2  
  
"Silence"  
  
  
It was now Saturday when Tai found himself tangled in trouble.  
  
"Tai I already told you! You can't go out with your friends when you don't do your homework." Mrs. Yagami told her only son, her voice dripping with venom.  
  
"But mom I promise I'll do it when I get back home." Tai dear argued with his mother.  
  
"Nope! Your doing your homework now so I can keep an eye on you." She replied her soft yet loud voice echoed threw her son's ears almost ringing.  
  
Just then the little girl with short light brown hair walked in to rescue her clumsy brother. "Mama please let Tai come along with me! I mean it's an old friend and she'll be very hurt if everyone wasn't there to greet her." Kari told her angry mother with a shy smile on her face.  
  
"Well…I don't know" Mrs. Yagami replied while looking deep in thought.  
  
"Please Mommy!" Kari pleaded giving her mother the old puppy dogface while pretending to cry softly.  
  
"Oh Kari dear please don't cry if you want your brother with you then fine." With that said she gave Kari a hug and she gave Tai the you better not be home late with your sister or else look and walked back into the kitchen washing the dishes.  
  
"Thanks Kari" Tai gave his little sister a hug and was happy when he heard her reply "No problem Big B." Then they were out the door in a matter of seconds, as soon as they turned around they came face to face with a red head and a girl with pink hair.  
  
"Hi Tai and Kari" Sora greeted both of them with a smile on her face while holding her big stocks of bags. She then glanced t the side to see if Mimi was also saying hi but to her surprise Mimi just bowed her head and kicked a few rocks out of her way.  
  
  
Author's Note: Oh what's wrong with Mimi? Isn't she happy to see her two long time friends? Is she hiding something from all three of her companions? R/R! 


End file.
